


冷知識

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 今天又是挑戰費玉清底線的一天
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清X你
Kudos: 2





	冷知識

**Author's Note:**

> 對絕大部分人來說，本文極度OOC。  
> 本文中費玉清為2019年樣貌與狀態。

起源:輕輕由下向上撫摸男性大腿內側上方的皮膚時,可以引起司側提睾肌收縮,使睾丸上提,這就叫提睾反射( Cremasteric reflex )。耶爾·阿德勒在《皮膚的秘密》中說:這與包裹著睾丸的特殊肌層有關。對於過去只穿著遮羞束帶在草原上打獵的男性來說,這種反射機制十分重要,因為當大腿內側皮膚被禾草或樹枝刮到時,下一步很有可能就會傷到睾丸。於是,在意外發生前“提睾反射”會迅速將睾丸上提。

費玉清擦著頭髮剛從浴室裡走出來你便迎了上去，一臉興奮地拉著他來到床邊按著他的肩膀讓他坐下，接著便把手機湊到了費玉清面前。費玉清擦著頭髮的手停下了動作，對著突然出現的屏幕不由得的眯了眯眼睛，待到看清手機內容是什麼後，按著浴巾的手才開始繼續動作。你拿著手機眼巴巴地看著等著他的回應，待到擦至半乾，費玉清才抬起頭看著你。

“有時候真的很想要敲開你的腦袋看看，看看裡面到底在想些什麼。”

“你少來，那明明是你哥形容你的話。”

你忿忿不平地回嘴，‘好過分，老頭居然惡人先告狀說自己腦迴路奇特’。你撇了撇嘴放下手機從費玉清手里搶過浴巾接著給他擦頭髮，細軟的髮絲沾了水老老實實地趴著。

“所以那是真的嗎？”

被搶了浴巾，費玉清雙手撐在床沿閉著眼安心地享受著你的服務，毛巾裹著髮絲在你的手下摩挲著，耳邊淨是細碎的摩擦聲，你的聲音透過毛巾傳來讓費玉清此刻覺得異常的安心，撐著床沿的手想要就此放鬆徹底倒下去。

“你說呢？”

“我怎麼會知道，我又沒有睾丸。”

髮絲在你手下漸漸乾了起來，你看著未吹過還是自然捲曲的黑色髮絲晃了眼，忍不住抓起一縷纏著手指，髮絲被你卷起來後再鬆開，你感受著髮絲滑過手指的奇妙觸感，禁不住發出“真的好軟哦”的感歎，邊嘟囔邊把玩著費玉清的頭髮。

“那你試試。”

費玉清突然同意嚇得你下意識的就抓緊手里的髮絲，引得費玉清倒吸了口氣睜開眼不滿地看著你。你趕緊撫平被你抓到翹起的髮絲，一邊摸著費玉清的頭一邊安慰費玉清

“沒事沒事，我沒用力，不會禿的，不會禿的。”

“……”

趁著費玉清沒反悔，你趕忙蹲到費玉清面前按住他大褲衩的邊緣。

“我要開始了”

你一邊看著費玉清的臉色，一邊把手探了進去，手指略過他的大腿內側用指甲故意輕輕地刮蹭了一下，你一臉緊張地看著費玉清。

“有感覺嗎”

費玉清一臉平靜，甚至有點看傻子的樣子看著你

“再上來點。”

“哦……”

你唯唯諾諾的點了點頭，把手繼續往里探，思索著睾丸下面，不能太上又不能太下，最後還是決定一路摸上去。你一手拿起手機看著冷知識bot是怎麼說的，一手在費玉清的大腿內側若有似無地刮蹭著。等了半天也沒聽到費玉清說話，你把視線從手機屏幕移開看著費玉清。

“沒感覺？是我做得不對嗎？”

你想要把手抽出來卻被費玉清按住了，費玉清直直地看著你，舔了舔嘴唇開了口。

“有了。”

聞言你音色都提高不少，驚喜得想要直接扒下費玉清的褲子探個究竟。

“提了？？？？提了多高啊？”

費玉清卻不慌不忙，按住你手的手掌轉了個方向握住了你的手腕。

“是這裡，這裡有反應了。”

你被費玉清的反應唬住，愣愣地看著他，他細長的鳳眼此時顯得格外的亮。

“啊？哪裡？”

費玉清抓住你的手腕向上移，你還在疑惑自己的操作究竟哪裡不對時，指尖便觸碰到了那半堅挺的柱身，你瞬間了然是哪裡有了反應，忍不住脫口而出了一句。

“操，狗男人！”

“嗯？”

費玉清挑了挑眉一副“我大人有大量不和你計較，你最好趕快和我道歉說好話哄我”的表情居高臨下地看著你。

你看著費玉清額前搭下來的碎髮想著“有些擋眼睛了是時候該修一修了，老頭頭髮還長得挺快”，又想著“這時候不該想這些，得把眼前的人哄開心”，還想著“他裝作不高興等你來哄他的樣子真可愛”，最後你低下頭虔誠地吻上了費玉清的大腿內側。

你輕輕吻上費玉清大腿內側的肌膚後便又抬起用鼻尖抵著那細嫩的大腿肉，鼻息全數打在肌膚上，你甚至覺得你能聽到皮肉下藏著的股動脈的跳動聲，你開了口。

“我們小費哥哥……”

你再次吻上了費玉清的大腿內側。

“謙謙君子……溫潤如玉……禮貌待人……風度翩翩……”

虛偽的誇獎伴隨著細碎的吻一路向上，一一傳達到了費玉清的感官里。你停下來看著費玉清故作無謂的樣子，想著平日裡他聽到這些誇讚時的回應不由得有些好笑。你把手機倒扣在床上，後退了些開始扒費玉清那早已被你卷到快要遮擋不了什麼的短褲。

“那句話怎麼說來著？”

短褲被你拉至臀下。

“什麼話？”

費玉清看著你手上的動作，撐住床沿配合著你抬了抬臀部。

你把扒下來的短褲隨手一扔，雙手分開費玉清的大腿，再次吻上了內側的肌膚。

“一寸光陰一寸金，最愛小哥……費玉清……”

末了，你用牙尖輕咬了口內側的軟肉，肉彈開的瞬間你便感受到了費玉清不可控的抖了一下。你用力按住費玉清的雙腿，舌尖刮蹭著刚才咬過的地方後雙唇覆蓋了上去吸出了一個小小的紅印。

你抬起頭看著費玉清，用手指點住性器根部一路上滑在龜頭處打了個旋按住馬眼。

你看著費玉清，看著費玉清精緻的表情一點一點的分崩離析，看著他用手指輕敲你的腦門以表示他對你的嘲諷感到不滿。你對此毫不在意，抓住他敲你腦門的手拉了下來，帶著他撫上早已挺翹多時的性器。

你握住費玉清的手帶著他完全包握住挺翹的性器，帶著他一起上下套弄著。費玉清的性器和手一起被你包握住，性器頂住指尖傳來的觸感和手掌下指節硌住掌心帶來的微癢一時之間讓你恍惚起來。想著他在台上拿著話筒的樣子，手掌緊緊握住話筒，因用力泛起的青筋蜿蜒在手背上，燈光打下來，手顯得異常的白，皮膚的映襯下青筋明顯到即使是實踐操作一直不過關的小護士也能很好的找到位置扎針。

於是你拉起費玉清的手沿著手背方向與他十指緊扣著，指尖不斷地摩挲著費玉清的掌心，帶來的刺激讓費玉清輕笑出聲，隨後收緊掌心把你的手指包裹在他的手掌中，示意你別鬧得太過火。你笑著抽出手，扯過他掛在肩頭的毛巾把他拉了下來貼近自己。你看了看費玉清，又看了看他挺立著的性器，最後挑了挑眉。費玉清好笑地歎了口氣，湊過來輕輕地吻了一下你的唇後又離開。

“斤斤計較。”

費玉清計較的“較”發音發第三聲，像極了學生時期戴著黑框眼鏡腰帶恨不得扎到胸口在辦公室拿著大搪瓷缸訓話學生的教導主任，引得你傻笑不已。

“老學究。”

費玉清無奈地從你手中扯出毛巾，抓過你的手攤開裝作用力地打了你的手心。

“老學究可不會和你做這種事。”

聽到費玉清的話你笑得更厲害了，這狗男人果然很在意被說老，你再次扯過毛巾把人拉了過來，含著笑意湊上去吻了費玉清的唇，空著的另一隻手撫上柱身。

“老學究這時候該說荒淫了。”

言罷，你鬆開抓住毛巾的手，準備收回這算不上親吻的親吻之時，費玉清伸出手攬住你的後頸把你拉了回來懲罰性的輕咬了你的下唇，惹得你不滿地發出抗議的聲音他才滿意地放你離開。

“做事三心二意是要被老學究懲罰的。”

“那這樣對待老學究，老學究是不是要羞憤自殺了？”

說著你低下頭吻上性器頂端， 你能感受到有那麼一瞬間費玉清繃緊了身體，接著你吻了下去，從頂端吻到柱身再到底部囊袋，嘴唇輕微地觸碰旋即又離開，合著肌膚相接時發出的細微聲響，簡單的觸碰似隔靴搔癢般，不能真正的緩解反倒一點一點的放大了費玉清心底深處的癢。

你手指撫摸著柱身緩緩摩擦著，看著隨著自己動作而逐漸加重呼吸的費玉清，此刻你不禁開始有了一絲絲的得意，大眾面前從無第二種情緒的費玉清也會被你簡單的動作所掌控，也會和你撒嬌，甚至向你展露幼稚的一面和你索求更多。這一切的一切讓你打從心底的開始高興起來，情緒傳遞到肢體，手上的動作也更加賣力，拇指劃過冠狀溝後手掌覆了上去，龜頭分泌的前液淨數沾到了掌心裡，你手掌繼續向下滑去，前液沾上性器，你轉了個方向握住柱身開始擼動。粗長的性器被你堪堪握住，你向上擼動頂至冠狀溝便收回向下，剛被擦拭過的頂端又開始濕潤了起來。費玉清似乎不滿足於此，頂了頂腰身向你索要更多。你了然地低頭舔上了柱身底端，舌頭沿著青筋向上舔弄來到頂端，你親吻著性器頂端，舌尖劃過龜頭時故意繞著鈴口打旋，你抬頭看了費玉清一眼，接著你將整個頂端含進了嘴裡。

你吮吸性器頂端舌頭配合著舔弄柱身，你跪直了身子，開始識圖真正地給進行費玉清口交，你努力吞吐著費玉清的性器，口腔與性器碰撞發出的水漬聲和費玉清的喘息聲讓你害羞地在心底大喊“操！硬了！我硬了！”還未等你再去想些什麼，費玉清的手便按了上來，手指插進髮絲之間摩擦著後腦，短暫地接觸讓你顱內起了反應，還未消逝費玉清便開始了性器的頂弄，性器直直頂到咽喉處甚至更深，身體下意識的反應想要嘔吐卻因性器的存在阻止了。吮吸的水漬聲隨著費玉清的動作越來越響，你雙手撐著費玉清的大腿忍著不適努力地吞吐著，嘗試適應這不適感。你嘴巴開始有了酸疼感，可依舊努力張著嘴盡量不讓自己的牙齒磕到費玉清，等到費玉清抽出性器的那一刻，你控制不住地咳了起來，剛想說些什麼，費玉清便射了出來，白濁射了你一臉，你和費玉清面面相覷，想說些什麼卻又不知道說些什麼，只剩略微疲軟的性器在空氣中持續工作著。

你用手憑著感覺擦掉了臉上的精液，看著面色潮紅的費玉清，思考著到底該不該開口還是就這樣算了吧，猶豫了一會兒最終你還是開了口。

“那什麼……老頭，你是不是快了點？”


End file.
